


王冠和大丽花

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: “我赤裸的身躯渴望成为你命运的大丽花。”*
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	王冠和大丽花

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源官图。

他们跌撞倒在成堆的珠宝上。

积山的宝石零落如雨四散，手臂在接吻着倒下中挥到王冠尖角上，冰冷坚硬的金冠隔着厚重的皮草硌出软疼，罗自觉想起幼年母亲讲故事那睡在豌豆上的公主，于是他被路飞舔出喘不过气的微弱笑声，他的少年蓬勃的黑发抵在他颈窝里搔出新痒，黑衬衫只解开一颗扣子还没褪下，路飞隔着衣服在咬他，乳头和胸前布料刺绣一同被湿热口腔纳入，磨损的刺痛和被吸吮的快感齐至，五指插入情人软密的发，他整个人放松在珠宝堆里。

路飞床上床下都喜欢吮咬他的恋人，兽类的牙口闲不下来，在恋人皮肉上磨磨咬咬就能咬出对方喘笑着打开身体，教他的兽王如何从他的肉体上享受情欲。罗躺在宽大的皮草上给情人展览自己，任他巡视他的领地，他们双双跌进填满珠玉的库房时太过急躁，路飞就着他匆乱从不知道哪位船员床上转移来的护手霜撞进罗身体，潦草地润滑甚至未融化完全的乳白膏体和身体里被年轻情人操出的肠液在穴口融合撞出泡沫，激烈的肉体碰撞声遮掩住情人在耳边的近乎凶狠的情话。

右腿搭在路飞肩上，左腿还被捞在臂弯里，热烫的阴茎还堵在罗后穴里，而他仰头喘着气已经高潮一轮，穴口一翕一张能感受到恋人过分膨胀的肉茎，敏感过头的肠道收缩一下都激出他生理性眼泪，在泪水晕开的视线里罗只看到路飞黑发在他胸前晃动，细碎的发梢触碰到已经开始淤痛的咬痕又麻又痒，他感受到下身操干的动作停下，于是用力眨眨眼，试图看清路飞想干嘛。

他们的下半身已经分开，浊白色黏液蔓延过腿间最细嫩的皮肤直至他身下的皮草，方才路飞掰着他大腿进入他，在偏苍白的肤色上留下了泛红手印，他轻轻抚摸那块隐痛的肌肤，注视着液体缓慢浸湿皮草的纯金色，与旁边的斑点相融，他知道这处污秽会很快干涸，这一团毛丛都会凝结成块，结痂生成性交的痕迹，他抬头看情人重新回到他身边，罗身上遍布咬痕，路飞身上更多是罗不自觉地用武装色抓出来的血痕，路飞脖子上还戴着打闹时被套上的珍珠项链，从不知道哪个倒霉鬼处得来的宝石倒是货真价实，圆润的珍珠和明澈的红宝石绕了脖子一圈又松松靠在锁骨上，另一条金链还被砸掉一个角，如果卖掉也很难有好价钱。

路飞冲他笑，笑得牙齿露出来，罗发现自己很难不在路飞笑的时候也跟着他笑，尽管只是翘翘唇角，方才节奏太急，他的牛仔裤还挂在脚踝没被完全除去，他弓腿弯腰，露出刚刚被操开，现在还在张合的臀缝，爱液和吻痕，他知道怎么才能勾引他的情人，抑或是年轻的情人只会被他勾引。

仍然膨胀得足够大的肉茎顺顺当当被他吞吃入腹，他们换了个姿势，罗俯身坐在路飞大腿上，年轻海贼王的肢体肌肉足够支撑他，他完全地坐下，这个姿势可以进到很深，很深，像他完全被路飞填充，也像他完全包裹住路飞。室内的气温不高，接近冬岛，空气也逐渐冰冷，他跟路飞的肉体都是火热的，汗液水液痴缠地黏合，他的唇舌追逐着情人伸进来的手指，橡胶质的粗糙手指逐渐胀大变型，像含进第二根阴茎，于是他舔舐更加卖力，腰臀起伏，粘附着水泽的柔软臀肉和坚实的大腿肌肉撞击，拍出清脆声音，罗闭着眼睛，而路飞凝视他的脸。

冰凉的圆珠突然被挂上他的脖子，罗睁开眼睛，失神看着路飞再把另外一根粗大的金链潦草地在他脖子上绕了一圈，两边手腕被套上厚实的钝边金镯，而后另外一根挂珠又被缠到手臂上。抓着路飞保持平衡的手被拿开，一直双腿环着路飞腰部的罗失去平衡和路飞一起倒回皮草上，这次没有皮料的阻隔，凉硬的宝石硌得他又冷又痛，他瞪了路飞一眼：“你怎么回事？我不是橡胶，会痛好吧？”

路飞咧嘴笑着，他上下看看罗，笑得更开，是海贼的笑容：“海贼就是喜欢把自己的宝藏放在一起啊。”罗无奈瞪着他，却又跟着他笑，他直起腰来，挪动一下，伸长手取到一开始躺下时刺痛他的金冠。

他说：“王的话，也应该戴着王冠。”

我赤裸的身躯渴望成为你命运的大丽花。  
但是我的爱前往寻找，一阵微风和纯粹的颤声。*

**Author's Note:**

> *“我赤裸的身躯渴望成为/你命运的大丽花，/成为你的数和疯狂的/蜜蜂，一声咕哝或是酒。/但是我的爱前往寻找/一阵微风和纯粹的颤声。”引自加西亚·洛尔迦《两条标准》


End file.
